


The Other Half

by parmahamlou



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Slow Build, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parmahamlou/pseuds/parmahamlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a single dad and so is Louis. However, neither of them know the daughters they've adopted so many years ago were twins...and that maybe fate has a funny way of working things out. </p><p>AKA a parent trap au with a twist</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Half

It was a warm, mid-September day. A perfect day to hang out with friends, go swimming, or to just sit outside and enjoy the weather. It was definitely not meant to be spent staying inside and packing for 9 hours on end. Leah was extremely aggravated at this; her friends invited her to spend the day with them, and she was stuck inside packing. Leah groaned loudly and sat up when her alarm woke her up at 10 am. It's a Sunday for godsake, and they have a week until they're supposed to move out. She looked around the room, examining what she would be able to pack last minute instead of today. Her clothes, she could probably pack all of them in about an hour; her books, maybe would take about 20 minutes; her wall decor, that would more than likely take about 3 hours; make-up and all the other random things on her dresser, she guessed around an hour and a half. Leah let out an exasperated sigh as she put her head in her hands. She doesn't want to move. All her friends from primary are in Doncaster. She only has one year left of secondary and hasn't even completed her GCSE's, moving to an entire to place is ridiculous at this point. Leah slowly lifted her head from her hands and got out of bed. She knows she's talked to her dad a million times about postponing their move, and a million times she's received the same answer: no. Maybe today will be different, maybe since they're actually going to start packing the big stuff today, her dad will realize it's all a mistake and just stay in Doncaster! It's a reach, but it's worth a shot. Leah changed into jeans, her favorite band shirt, and a pair vans and went into the kitchen where her cereal and Yorkshire tea was already waiting for her.

  
Her dad was already sitting down at the table drinking his morning tea and scrolling through his phone as Leah sat down next to him.

  
"Good morning, love. Better eat up, it's gonna be a long day for us. We have a lot of packing to do." Louis said, not even looking up from his phone.

  
“Dad, can’t we just stay in Doncaster until I finish my GCSE's? It's only a year left! The station can wait a year, right? It's only a year..." Leah quietly said, looking down at her cereal instead of her dad. She knows she probably frustrated him with this question. Great, it's not even noon and the day already sucks.

  
“Leah, we’ve already discussed this. The station is transferring me to Cheshire and I can’t do anything about it. Their decision has already been made.” Louis explained for the hundredth time.

  
He felt bad for his daughter. He knows that it's a hard time for her and that she felt it was unfair to leave her home, her friends, her entire life; but he also knows he can’t just let her stay with his mum for an entire year, it’ll be irresponsible of him…he is a father after all, and by his own choice. He promised himself 15 years ago, when he picked up Leah from the adoption center, that he’ll do his absolute best to raise her right and in a loving home, even if it was just him.

  
“What about my friends?! I’ve known most of them for 12 years, dad! And what about nana?? I won’t see her every weekend anymore! I’ll miss her and aunt lottie, and aunt fizzy, and aunt doris and uncle ernie, and-" Leah felt that she was going to cry.  
“Yes, I know, Leah. I’m going to miss them very much, as well. But what can I do? This isn’t my decision, sweetheart. It’s the stations.”

  
Leah sighed, “Why do you have to be a firefighter who saves people and not just a normal shop-worker like everyone else’s dad.”

  
Louis laughed, “because everyone else’s dad has a mum who helps them with the bills! It’s just you and I here, darling. Now finish eating. Like I said, we have a long day ahead of us. We only got a week left and the only things that are packed up are the dishes and picture frames!"

***********

“Daaaarrrcccyyyyy! Dinners ready!!!” Harry sung. He had just finished preparing his favorite meal with his daughters’ favorite side: fajitas and rice. Sunday night was always Mexican night. He was setting the plates down on the table as Darcy came into the dining room.

  
“Hey dad, need any help?”

  
“Sure, if you don’t mind. Could you bring in the forks and cups from the kitchen and set them on the table?”

  
Darcy skipped to kitchen and back to the table and sat everything down. Once everything was set, both sat down to eat. As they were eating in the comfortable silence, Harry could hear his daughter quietly humming.

  
“Darcy…”

  
No response.

  
“Darcy.”

  
Still no response.

  
“Darcy!”

  
Was she pretending she couldn’t hear him or could she legitimately not hear him?

  
“DARCY!”

  
She shook her head and smiled wide.

“Sorry dad, I kind of was in a daze. What’s up?”

  
“Is everything okay..?” Harry inquired. It's not like her to act quite so oddly...

  
“Yeah, actually better than okay! It was a happy daze, dad, don’t worry about it.”

  
“What are you so chipper about then?”

  
“Hmmm I don’t know.”

  
“Is this about a boy, again?”

  
“I guess you can say that!” Darcy laughed.  
“…what?”

  
Darcy blushed bright red. Her and her friends were talking how she should bring this up to her dad, but they never came up with a way that she liked. So she decided to just be forward with it.

  
“Okay dad, I need to talk to about something for a minute, it’s nothing bad I promise!”

  
Harry was starting to get a little worried, “o..kay…?”

  
“It’s been just me and you for a long time, dad, and I love it! But, I see how you look at those parent meetings…and you look miserable. I don’t know when was the last time you went on a date, but-“

  
“Oh god, Darcy…” Harry started laughing, “were you trying to play matchmaker here? I look miserable at those meetings because they’re boring! Not because I’m lonely!” He started laughing even harder.

  
“Oh.” Darcy felt really embarrassed and stupid. “Well, uh, dad, I have to tell you something anyways.”

  
Harry slowed his laughing, “What is it?”

  
“Ok so the guy I was trying to set you up with was actually my new math teacher and I intentionally got into trouble this past Friday so you could meet him and now long story short you have a parent conference with him tomorrow after school.”

  
Harry sighed, “Darcy what am I going to do with you? I’ll go to the meeting tomorrow, but it’s going to stay professional! What’s your teacher’s name?”

  
“Mr. Malik.”

  
"Alright. Like I said I’ll go tomorrow and that’s it. No more playing cupid! Do you hear me?”

  
Darcy rolled her eyes, “yeah I guess.”

  
Harry and his daughter went back to eating their meal and talking about their days. Harry has always been so proud of his daughter, Darcy. He knows her future is going to be bigger and brighter than his own. He's only a local bakery owner that makes enough money to support him and his daughter. He's not the most popular place in town, but he's doing pretty well, if he says so himself. Harry wishes he could do more for his daughter, like take her out on trips during the summer, or spend a weekend hiking or going to a lake, or even just taking them to a nice dinner every once in a while. But, it's hard for him. That's why he pushes her to do well in schools, so she will never have to struggle or worry about paying the bills, and she does very well, indeed! He doesn't have any worries about her completing her GCSE's in a year and passing her exams.  
Once they were done eating, Darcy picked up the dishes as Harry cleaned the table, and as soon as Darcy was done, she gave her dad a kiss goodnight and went towards her room.

  
When Harry heard Darcy’s door shut, he pulled out his phone and made a voice memo, “Monday at 3:30pm, parent conference with Mr. Malik.”

***********

“We’re not going to make it,” Leah said looking at the traffic ahead of them. It was already 11:30 and traffic was heavy.

  
“Leah yes we are! You’re just going to be a little late that’s okay.” Louis replied, a little frustrated. He knew Monday morning traffic was always terrible.

  
“Dad it’s okay, my first day of school can be Tuesday. It doesn’t HAVE to be a Monday. Besides, I don’t want my first impression at my new school to be a bad one.”

  
Louis sighed. He knew they should’ve woken up and left earlier, but they had stayed late at his mum’s house the past night for his and Leah’s going away party.

  
“Ok…fine. You can start Tuesday. We’re not going get to Cheshire until around 1:45 anyways. So how about this; we go after the school day is over to tour the school and hopefully meet a few of your new teachers and your new principal? Just so you know where to go tomorrow and get a better feel for your school.”

  
Leah shrugged, “Yeah I guess that sounds okay.”

  
“Ok, so we’ll settle into our new apartment for a while then around 3:30 we head over to the school?”

  
“Sure.” Leah knew she sounded apathetic, and felt a twinge of guilt because she wants to support her dad, but it's really difficult to.

  
Louis looked over to his daughter and saw her leaning against the window. “Leah, I know this is hard for you, and I’m sorry we’re moving. I’m really sad about it, too. But, I really do have no other choice. If I said no I would’ve lost my job.”

  
“It’s okay, dad. I understand. I really do. It just kinda sucks, that’s all.”

  
“It sucks for me, too. But we’re gonna go through this together, just like always.”

  
Leah lifted her head and smiled at her dad, “Yeah, just like always.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, thanks for reading. Idk if i should continue with this, or if i should just drop it. what do you guys think? i like this idea and ive been wanting to write it and post it for a while. please let me know! and also if you have any comments/suggestions/ whatever also let me know!! thanks!!!!!!!!!


End file.
